Until Dawn
by The Scarlet Sky
Summary: A quiet girl, a friendly traveler, and the summers shared between them. Kai x Claire fluff, threeshot. Gift for Randomness fer Life. MFoMT. Rated T for slight language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Screw it, I'm going to make this a ficlet. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but noooo, the plot bunny just HAD to be massive, didn't it? Well, hopefully you like this collective effort of previous drafts. Enjoy.

Dedicated to **Randomness fer Life**, who asked for Kai x Claire fluff a few months ago, and I spent way, way, way too much time mulling over it. (and it's still not done! :O)

Disclaimer: I have yet to own anything. I'm still working on that.

**Until Dawn**

_Chapter One_

Sunset.

Lying on a blanket of sand with the ocean licking my heels, I stare skyward as the clouds merge in a kaleidoscope of color: violet, then scarlet, finishing with an enveloping darkness. I close my eyes and open them again, watching as the sun dips into the western sky.

God, I've never hated waiting so much in my life.

Dawn. That's all I'm asking for. That all the hours of night would pass by in a painless breath of time—that I wouldn't have to lay here on the beach, my heart beating furiously in anticipation.

Because I can't wait. And damn it, I can only blame _him_ for that.

Think back a few summers. Think back to when my field was nothing but an endless sea of weeds, rocks, and debris. Back to when everyone still called me "that farm girl" because they didn't want to admit that they couldn't remember my name.

"Claire. It's Claire."

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips and trying—somehow—to maintain a happy expression as I leaned against the Winery doorway. Obviously I was failing at it, because Manna gave me a little frown and said, "Well, no need to be snippy about it. All I'm saying is that you should go meet Kai."

"Kai?" I questioned, perplexed.

"Kai is the most obnoxious, two-timing, girl-snatching playboy you'll ever meet," Rick snarled, tossing chicken feed into the feed bin with a vengeance. "Just you wait—he'll capture you just like the rest of them. What with his good looks, his foreign accent, and his shameless flirting, you'll have no choice but to fall to his charms. Stupid Kai."

"Sounds like a creep," I commented.

"Oh, he's not as bad as Rick makes him out to be," Karen assured me as I purchased seeds in the Supermarket. "He's a real sweet guy—always smiling, loads of fun, and let me tell you, that boy can _cook_. If he were here for the cooking competitions, let's just say Ann wouldn't win so often."

And with all these different opinions, I couldn't help but wonder about Kai. Surely he would be good-looking; Rick wouldn't have been so vehement about him otherwise. And someone with Karen's description must have a bright smile—and laughing eyes—exotic features—

The image was burned into my mind before I could even see him firsthand, and suddenly as I stood by Popuri at the dock, my hands were shaking. Sweat hung upon my brow, and my knees buckled as the wind tossed about my blonde hair. Why I was so scared, even I couldn't say. Why meeting a total stranger both terrified and thrilled me so much, I'll probably never be able to explain.

But when he landed on that dock—that traveler clad in purple with a cocky grin spread across his face—I felt vindicated for my behavior. His whole body seemed to flow effortlessly with movement, graceful without even trying. He strutted forward, waving to a seething Rick and staring straight towards me with open arms. "I've missed you, baby."

I stiffened at his strange greeting, and finally managed to squeak, "I'm sorry—?"

"Kai!" The girl beside me tackled into the boy's arms, and before I could recover from my shock, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Kai, I've missed you so, so, much!"

Stunned, I watched on as he held her tightly in response, and then after much hesitation, let go. "Missed you, too, Poppy," he replied, then his amber eyes flickered toward me. Nailed to the ground, I simply stared as he said, "You're new here, aren't you?"

God, he had a gorgeous voice. It was the accent that did it, I think—that melodic, exotic accent of his that whispered of far-away places and unseen wonders. I'd never heard anything like it.

"You a tourist?"

I blinked, then managed to say, "Um…yeah. I mean, no, I'm not. I'm—I have a field, and chickens, and uh—I grow stuff—and, um, I live that way—"

"Oh, you bought that old farm?" Kai realized—how he translated my stuttering nonsense I will never know. "Hey, I bet you'll do a great job with it. What kind of stuff are you growing?"

"Um…plants." Way to go, Miss I-Majored-In-Communications.

His grin broadened, and letting out a laugh, he replied, "Well, that's always good. Seeing as you can't really grow anything else in a field."

"Guess not." I laughed nervously.

He scratched his head and turned to Popuri. "I think you should go check on Rick, Poppy. He looks like he's about to explode."

She giggled and sped off, blushing madly. Which, I realized belatedly, I was doing as well. Kai didn't seem to notice, though; he kept on talking as if I wasn't doing anything obvious or stupid. "You know, I'll be working at the restaurant over there all summer. Why don't you stop by sometime? First snow cone's on me."

I nodded dumbly. "Uh, sure."

"Alright," he winked. Staring as he walked away from me, I immediately berated myself. _Plants_? I grow _plants_? What kind of a reply was that? Letting out a groan, I rubbed my temples and shook my head. Why on earth was I feeling so light-headed, anyway? He had a girlfriend. A _girlfriend_. A cute, pink-haired, bubbly girlfriend who he was perfectly happy with.

All I had was a field, chickens, and very poor social skills.

Despite this reality check, I found myself stopping by the Snack Shack that afternoon. And the next. And the next. I didn't say much. I simply sat at the counter, nodding from behind the rim of my snow cone at whatever Kai was saying. Whatever social skills I lacked, the traveler made up for ten-fold; every day, there was a new story to told, a new adventure to boast of, a new memory to dust off and share. He had such a lovely, melodic voice: he could talk about anything and it would enthrall me. Every syllable he spoke echoed like music in my ears, and it fascinated me, though I couldn't say why. But as always, the sun set, the days passed, and the first summer waned. I waved good-bye on the dock, watching until the ship disappeared into the horizon.

And as the seasons did their dance, the leaves fell, the snow blanketed the ground, and the spring blossoms unfurled their petals.

And the second summer came.

When the ship arrived, it took all my willpower to refrain from going immediately to see him—I had to remind myself that I was a nobody, a constant customer at his restaurant, that he probably didn't even remember my name. Besides, I had to be remembering him wrong; there had to be something I'd overlooked about him, to blindly long to see him as I did. I barely knew him. I had no reason to see him.

So the first day passed in silence.

By the next morning, curiosity was threatening to drive me insane, and I found myself starting to the beach despite myself. Silly. Silly, to want to see him so badly. Silly, to want to see if he was really as perfect as I remembered. Silly, to hope he'd want to see me, too.

But my hand froze upon the door as shouts echoed from within the Snack Shack's walls.

"You're so selfish!"

"It's not my fault if you don't—"

"I don't what? I don't do _what_, Kai?!"

Before I had the good sense to back away, the door opened, and I found myself face-to-face with wet ruby eyes. Popuri sniffled, and, appalled that someone could see her in this vulnerable and unattractive state, hid away her tear-streaked face and stomped off, wiping her eyes.

"Popuri!" His beautiful voice rang out as he thundered forward, so close to pursuing the retreating silhouette dabbing her eyes. Instead, Kai remained rooted where he was, his hands clenched into desperate fists. His eyes flickered toward mine, and as they widened, he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I—"

"We're closed. Come back tomorrow." There was no laughter in his voice today. Something new lingered there, something uncertain and afraid.

And not recognizing this strange new voice, I left.

You could say I was disappointed. That wouldn't be a lie. I had hoped for some sort of intelligent first impression this season: something to make him notice me, take an interest. The last thing I had wanted was to appear when I was least wanted, to watch as the person he cared for most left him in tears.

The next day, I couldn't even face him. Instead, I let my feet take me to the dock, sitting down at the edge and letting the breeze play with my long blonde ponytail. The ocean, at the very least, was sympathetic to my cause; for the first time in my life, I saw dolphins splashing playfully in the waves. Leaning forward, I watched them dance in the sea, sunlight reflecting off their sleek bodies in a majestic display.

But as my curiosity grew, I found myself leaning more and more towards the ocean, and suddenly the dock slid from under me. A scream ripped from my throat as my hands defensively placed themselves before me, slamming into the water as its surface slapped my unprepared body. With a deafening crash, I careened into the waves, ocean water filling my lungs as I made the mistake of breathing. I coughed as I flailed, attempting to break through the roof of ocean above only to be shoved down by another wave.

Squinting, I tried to see if I could make sense of the murky world surrounding me, but the salt stung my eyes, and I snapped them shut in pain. I felt my limbs get tossed from one direction to anther in a commanding pull, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force myself to get back to shore.

Panic leaped into my throat, and as air locked itself in my constricting lungs, I cursed myself for not taking those damn swimming lessons. I could see the obituary now; city girl goes to the country only to fall off a dock and suffocate—good job, Claire. Way to die.

Then strong arms wrapped themselves around my limp ones, and suddenly the water surrounding me gave way to sea breezes and sky. Gasping, I shook my hair from my face as my mouth and nose savored each breath of air they were now privileged to take. Then my eyes began burning, and as I let out a moan, I tilted my head just enough to see the back of my rescuer's head. My tired eyes made out one color: purple.

Once sand found itself under my feet, my hero put his arm about me, supporting me as he led me to a small white building nearby. He said something, but being too exhausted to comprehend it, I just nodded as he opened the door and brought me inside.

I think I practically collapsed on the ground in relief, and a low sound that sounded like a laugh echoed through the place as he left for a moment and returned with a heavy blanket and some sort of shirt draped over his arm.

"You're lucky there's no charge for sleeping on the floor."

Groggily, I stared up at this man through half-lidded eyes—God, I couldn't care _who_ he was at this point, I was ready to kiss the ground he walked upon—and mumbled, "Blanket?"

"What?"

"Blanket, please?"

His laugh—strangely familiar—resounded throughout the room again, and he obliged to my simple request, covering me in a large fuzzy—towel, was it? I was too weary to care.

"You shouldn't go around scaring people like that," he grinned, sitting himself beside me. "If I had to rescue pretty girls like you every day, I think I'd be plumb worn out."

"Mmph," I mumbled, half-asleep. "It's nice…"

"What's nice?"

"The blanket. It smells nice."

I held the fabric up to my face and let its soft surface caress my moist skin. My head rested itself uncomfortably on the hard wooden floor, but I couldn't care less. I'm pretty sure my hero gave me a strange look right then and there, but he replied, "I'm glad it's comfortable. Listen, you might want a change of clothes or something—it's bad to wear wet clothes too long. Riptides are bad enough; you don't want to get yeast infection, do you?"

"Uh-uh," I groaned. "I guess not."

A soft cotton object was tossed at my face, and as I pulled it off my head, I saw it was a large, white shirt.

"Wear that for now. I'd give you…well…something nicer, but I don't usually carry girl's clothing on a regular basis," he admitted. "I hope that, uh, helps."

"You want me to change into this?" I asked, furrowing my brow as I held the shirt before me.

"Well, not while _I'm_ here," he added quickly, laughing again. "But if you feel like moving anywhere just yet—"

"Not yet," I whined, burying my head under the blanket. "Everything hurts. I don't want to move."

I'm not sure, but I think he smiled. "Well, I'll just hang out back in the kitchen, and let you take your nap and change. That sound good?"

I nodded. Nestled in the coziness of the blanket, I waited until he left to pull off my soaked, sandy overalls and drenched T-shirt. For the sake of modesty, the damp underclothes had to stay—as exhausted as I was, I wasn't stupid enough to go commando with some random guy wandering about.

Though, I _was_ stupid enough to almost drown in the ocean and then take a nap inside a total stranger's home.

The fabric of the shirt was soft—softer than I had realized when I first fingered it in my grasp. It stuck to my moist skin, and I could smell the fresh scent of cleaning detergent and remnants of cologne that clung to his shirt. A rather pleasing smell. In fact, I was beginning to feel a little drowsy…

Okay, more than a little. _Very_ drowsy.

Hazy reality gave way to dreamless slumber, filled with a comforting darkness so much different than that of the ocean's. This darkness was warm, comforting even—it was safe. I didn't know how to explain it. But as a beautiful voice echoed in the darkness, I realized two things:

One, the voice was that of my hero.

And two, that voice belonged to Kai.

"So sleeping beauty got herself up, I see," he commented, smiling as I entered the doorway. I'd wrapped the towel about my waist; not only was that shirt not quite long enough for me, but I'd scraped up my knees pretty badly tripping in the waves, and as memorable as the last impression had been, I wanted my second one with him to be at least a little better.

"Um…thank you," I murmured, seating myself down at his table.

"For what?"

"Saving me. I, uh, appreciate it." I stared at the ground, and cleared my throat. He was incredibly intimidating, with his perfectly chiseled features and honest eyes. Averting his gaze didn't help matters either; when I stared at his muscled arms, I couldn't help but suppress a pang of horror as I realized they were all that had stood between me and death. Desperately trying to ignore these thoughts, I continued, "I didn't really mean to start drowning like that, you know—not that anyone ever _means_ to—but I am sorry you had to go through so much trouble."

The traveler raised an eyebrow. "You're apologizing for almost dying on me?"

"Y-yes, you could say that." I could feel the heat of his stare, and I shut my eyes, hoping it would alleviate my embarrassment. It surged through me all the same, and I could feel my stomach tie itself in knots of self-conscious mortification. "And because…um…I'm bothering you." After yesterday, I was the _last_ thing he needed: another disturbance.

"No, you're not bothering me at all," he disagreed, crossing his arms. "In fact, if you had gone and died out there, I'd be pretty put out. Seriously, then I couldn't have seen how well you pull off the grungy T-shirt look."

I blushed, too shy to laugh at his gentle teasing, and a little too scared to take his cheerful disposition with open arms. Kai studied me for a few moments more, and I found myself avoiding his eyes again as they scrutinized me. "Wait a sec," he whispered. "You were here yesterday, right?"

My quiet nod betrayed me. He let out an audible sigh, then shook his head.

"Sorry you had to see that. Things were kind of…ugly. You weren't supposed to hear any of that." A pause. "No one was."

I wasn't sure if it was my place to reply, but thankfully he made the decision for me and continued, "Poppy and I have been dating forever, but…well…she expects more out of it than I do." He smiled wryly. "_Expected_, I should say. Since it's all over."

"More out of it?" I repeated, furrowing my brow.

"A proposal," he shrugged, as if it were some small insignificant detail in a small insignificant argument, when in fact it had ended a relationship that had lasted years. "She wanted me to marry her. I wasn't ready. So she gave up."

His angelic voice said it all so calmly, so indifferently, that I felt as if I were talking to a different man than the distraught one I had seen yesterday. I dared to stare into his eyes; I fought to see if some of that man still lingered in those laughing orbs.

But I could only stare for so long.

"Well." Kai stood up, stretching his arms and waiting for me to get up as well. "I bet you'd like to get home, huh? I'll walk you there."

I shook my head fervently, terrified. All the same, he took my arm in his and led me out the door, assuring me, "It's a short walk. I want to make sure you get home safe; it's no big deal."

But if it were no big deal, then my cheeks wouldn't be burning red, would they?

"…We scared you yesterday, huh?"

I shut my eyes as he stated his accusation, and shrugged. We'd been walking in silence, something that Kai apparently wasn't used to. Though I supposed it made sense that after being with someone like Popuri for so long; you forgot how hard it was for others quieter than you to strike up conversation.

"I swear I'm not going to have a breakdown on you, Claire. You won't get to see any waterworks, or fits of jealous rage, or what have you. It happened. Things happen." His eyes flickered towards mine and he grinned. "Like falling off a dock. It happens."

I finally stared at him, a little stunned by his reference, and his grin fell. Apparently I was supposed to laugh. "How do you do it?" I accused at length.

"Do what?"

"Act so calm, when it's only been a day." I bit my lip. "She left you. It had to hurt, didn't it?"

It was Kai's turn to shrug. "Well, getting caught in that riptide hurt, didn't it?"

"Of course, but—"

"But now you're fine." The traveler patted me on the back, and I flinched at his unexpected touch. "Don't worry about me. I'm no stranger to a broken heart."

We'd stopped in front of my house, and Kai flashed me his grin once more. "Well, I've done three good deeds today, haven't I? I saved a girl's life, gave her a place to rest, and brought her safely home. I deserve some sort of award, don't I?"

"Th-thank you," I mumbled, forcing myself to gaze into his eyes. "I mean it. Thank you."

Something clouded his gaze, and Kai drew his lips into a frown as he held up his hand. I watched, somewhat tense, as he brought it towards me—and patted my head of blonde hair. "Don't worry yourself, alright? You're always so quiet—it bothers me. I can't tell if something's wrong." His fingers stroked a lock of my hair, sliding away slowly. "You don't owe me anything. Not even pity. Okay?"

I forced myself to nod.

"Good." He jerked his head towards my front door, and as he walked away he added, "Get some rest. It's been a crazy day."

I paused, turning against my better judgment and to watch his receding form. I watched the sunlight cast shadows upon him, I watched how his arms swung by his sides, how he had such a determined walk. I watched, and as a strange tug pulled at my heart, I couldn't help but think: how many times after today would I watch him walk away from me?

The silhouette clothed in purple froze in his descent, and soon a pair of topaz eyes were locked on my own watery blue orbs. Kai held my stare, and then a smile spread across his face as he winked and continued forward.

And once the contact ended, I found that I could breathe.

* * *

**End Note: **Whew! Lotta words, and we're _still_ not done. I estimate this shall be a threeshot. Anyway, I hope you like it so far, and drop a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thank you to those who reviewed; I seriously appreciate it. I'm awfully rusty with this kind of fluff, and hearing that I haven't totally butchered it makes me happy inside. So, off with chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Celine Dion or Law and Order. (Wow, never thought I'd type _that_)

**Until Dawn**

_Chapter Two_

In retrospect, I think it was easy to fall in love with Kai. I only had to face him thirty days a year; I could spend an infinite amount of time planning what to say, imagining what I could do to make him realize my feelings. I never had to worry about festivals, because I knew he wasn't going to them. What did it matter if I didn't have a date, if he wasn't even in town? I had no reason to ask out anyone. Not when I was falling for Kai.

It had been a wonderful game of pretend. But now, as I stood at his door, I realized the game had become something incredibly real. Something thrillingly and frighteningly real.

"…Kai?"

I paused, waiting as the door to the Snack Shack was unlocked. The wooden door gave way to a surprised tanned face, amber eyes searching me in confusion. "Hey, Claire. What are you doing here?"

A white bundle was thrust forward into his arms. "Your shirt," I mumbled, my cheeks already turning the shade of rosebuds. "I figured you'd want it back."

The traveler took it from me hesitantly, then smiled as he saw my awkward expression. "You could have kept it, you know—I have dozens more just like it."

"All the same…" I let the words fade, unable to think straight at the sight of his smile.

Kai tossed the ball of clothing lightly in his hand. "Hey, you wanna come inside?" he offered, grinning once more. "I could whip up some snow cones. Or sing Celine Dion. But between you and me, my singing is nothing compared to the snow cones." A laugh. "Actually, my singing is nothing compared to _anything_. So you want a snow cone or what?"

I would learn in time how hard it could be to say no to Kai. I found myself in mere seconds seated at the counter, watching as he carved a sphere of ice and placed it in a paper cone. "Any more near-death experiences occur since I saw you last?" he teased.

"Not really," I answered softly, smiling. "And you?"

"Unfortunately, my day's not nearly been as exciting as yesterday. A damsel has yet to tumble into the sea again," he sighed, winking as he poured a bright liquid upon the ice, staining it blue. Satisfied, Kai handed me the finished product, and I took it into my hands.

"This is blueberry, right?" I asked, letting my tongue lick it tentatively.

"You tell me," Kai countered.

This time, I took a big bite, letting my taste buds soak in the flavor. I had been right: blueberry. "What's your favorite flavor?" I asked, glancing towards him curiously.

The answer was instant: "Pineapple."

"You like pineapple?" I repeated.

"Best fruit under the sun," he announced, beaming. "Hard as anything to find, though. You know how expensive those things get?"

I shook my head no. But I was about to find out.

"800 Gold, no more, no less."

I bit my lip, Won staring me down with greedy price-reading eyes. Between us stood a small bag of seeds, and as my eyes locked on it, my hands fumbled with my wallet. "That's…an awful lot, don't you think?" I stammered.

"I don't lower my prices."

I nodded, swallowing a lump in my throat. I had been making a good profit this year, but…well. This was a lot to spend all at once. "You sure they'll grow quickly?"

"Quickly enough," he shrugged. "But the longer you stand here debating, the longer it'll be before you harvest."

I slammed down my wallet, closing my eyes in shame as I took the bag.

"Nice doing business with you," Won exclaimed, grabbing the coins eagerly.

And oh, how I wished I could say the same.

This, I think, was when I first started getting scared. The fact that I was willing to shell out so much money just to give Kai some fruit was kind of…stupid. I mean, had anyone ever spent that much money to give something to _me_? The answer to that question was easy: of course not.

So why, then, was I spending my Sunday morning hoeing away at the ground and planting his over-priced pineapple seeds?

Good question.

"Claire?" Knock. "You home?" Another knock.

My eyes snapped open as the sound continued, a relentless pounding against the door echoing in my ears. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, debating on whether or not opening the door was worth the effort. I ached all over from yesterday's little planting-fest, and the last thing I wanted to do was get up and talk to anyone.

"Either you're a really heavy sleeper, or you're ignoring me, Claire." Knock knock knock knock KNOCK. By now, my eardrums were pounding.

"Nobody's home!" I shouted, sitting up. "I don't want to buy anything, if there's a festival I'll go later, and if you're knocking just for the heck of it, then _leave_."

"I knew you were awake," was the reply. "Now hurry up and open this door before I start singing Celine Dion."

Celine Dion? I jumped off my bed and glanced at my mirror frantically. Quite frankly, I looked horrible. But my bed-head and polka dot pajamas would just have to do.

"Kai?" I greeted him stupidly as I opened the door. He turned his head towards me and gave me a brilliant smile.

"Took you long enough," he grinned.

Oh, that smile… No, I wasn't going to freeze again. He was just Kai…just gorgeous, kind, charming Kai, who had saved my life a mere few days ago. Yes, it was just _that_ Kai.

No pressure, right?

"Um…can I help you with something?" I asked, crossing my arms shyly. He nodded, grinning.

"Well, yeah, I was hoping you could." Kai paused, rubbing the nape of his neck in thought. "Do you mind if I come inside?"

I blushed. "Um, would you mind if I got dressed first?"

"Depends. I kinda like the polka dots—"

That settled it; I was changing.

Once the door was shut, I paused for a moment, bewildered. Dear Harvest Goddess, what was I going to _wear_? I fished through my drawers; I sifted through overalls after overalls, and finally agreed to put on a simple denim pair I hadn't worn yet. Grabbing a brush, I quickly ran through my frizzy blonde hair, inwardly cursing the summer humidity.

"Claire? Did you die in there or something?"

"Um, I'm almost done."

Screw the humidity.

I swung open the door, and Kai turned to me, eyebrows raised. "Did you have to fight a Harvest Sprite for those overalls or what?"

"Lots of dirty laundry, that's all," I lied pathetically, letting him inside. The traveler walked in and I stammered out an apology as he made sure to walk around the heaps of clothes thrown on the floor in my haste.

"You weren't kidding," he whistled. "When _was_ the last time you washed anything?"

"Didn't you have a reason for coming here?" I asked instead; my cleaning habits were a topic for another day. I crossed my arms, and added hurriedly, "N-not that I mind or anything. This is just…unusual, you know?"

Kai leaned against my bedpost and flashed one of his dazzling smiles. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout the short notice." He laughed, shaking his head as I knitted my brows in confusion. "This is just something a guy likes to do in person, I guess."

"Do what?" I inquired.

He glanced my way, and I hesitated, a little uncomfortable under his laughing gaze. "Why, Miss Claire," Kai exclaimed, grinning, "haven't you ever been asked on a date before?"

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I was absolutely _floored_.

"Wh—you mean me, right?" I managed to reply, eyes widening. W-was the room spinning? Maybe I was just dehydrated; Kai was just a very real, very lifelike hallucination standing in my bedroom, and all I needed was a little water to make him go away.

Not that I wanted to make him go away. I actually kind of liked this hallucination.

"Last time I checked, you were the only Claire in Mineral Town," Kai answered with a chuckle. "Yes, you silly girl, I mean _you_."

"Um…wow." I blinked, color rising to my cheeks. "Well, I'd—I'd like that, Kai. A lot. But I mean…are you sure you're okay with this?"

"_I'm_ the one asking you out, right?" he reminded me. The traveler crossed over to where I was standing, frozen in disbelief, and put his hand on my shoulder. "If this is about Popuri, she'll be fine. She broke up with me, remember?"

I shrugged, and tried to mentally pinch myself for believing everything his melodic voice was saying. Rebounding wasn't romantic, and yet I could feel something akin to butterflies fluttering about within me. If this _was_ just a rebound, well, I was stupidly in love with the idea.

"So I'll stop by at eight and pick you up?" Kai asked.

And helpless to his charms, I nodded yes.

Sadly, Kai hadn't been too far off the mark; that was only the second time a boy had ever asked me on a true, honest-to-Goddess date. The last had been Chris Gold in third grade, and we'd gone to his house for a round of Nintendo 64 and all the junk food I could eat.

This, of course, was light-years different from that.

I found myself repeating the entire morning's fiasco, adding some final touches to my hair and makeup as a bonus. All of my not-so-dirty laundry got folded away in case Kai decided to surprise me with a visit again, and I awakened my inner procrastinator and decided to put off feeding the chickens and watering the plants until later.

So when the knock sounded on the door, I was completely and totally ready.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, and Kai winked at me, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Let me have my fun and surprise you," he decided. "You'll like it more if you don't know ahead of time, promise."

Sighing, I agreed, and let him lead me away from home and towards the beach. My curiosity grew with each step, and it was all I could do to refrain from attacking my date with questions. Biting my tongue, I concentrated instead on the beautiful truth of the matter: I was on a date with Kai, under the moonlight, and I definitely was not dreaming.

My dreams were going to have to _seriously_ step up after this.

He stopped suddenly, and I stopped with him. That trademark grin flashed across his face, and Kai let go of my hand, exclaiming, "Wait here," as he dashed off into the Snack Shack. After a few minutes, the purple form darted from the restaurant again, this time holding a large towel and a basket.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, completely confused.

"_We_," he answered me, rolling out the towel, "are having a moonlight picnic on the beach. So kick off your shoes and sit down, Miss Claire. Dinner is served."

Shyly brushing a strand of hair from my face, I knelt down beside him and slipped my feet out of their sandals. They imbedded in the sand, cushioned by the cool grainy ground as my eyes drank in the feast before me. "This is…Kai, this is incredible," I breathed, watching him take out a bottle of wine and a few of his trademark delicacies. "All this just…just for me?"

"You didn't strike me as much of a people person," Kai explained, uncorking the bottle. "I didn't think you'd be comfortable spending a date in the open, like at the Inn. Manna can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be."

The darkness of the night hid my red face from view. "But this must have taken so much work and time—"

"—which is exactly why you're going to sit here and enjoy this," Kai ordered me with a smile. A single finger was brought to my lips, and closing them, he added, "I did this for a reason. If you go on saying that you don't deserve all this or whatever, I'm going to think you don't _like_ it, and that I did this all for nothing." He took a sip of the wine, then handed it to me. "Go ahead. Enjoy yourself."

Tentatively, I did so, and my eyes closed in contentment as the taste lingered on my lips. God, when was the last time I had wine like this? It felt like forever ago. Back when I had the money for wine.

We both gazed skyward, the food completely eaten and the wine all but gone. I laid down on the towel, my hair sprawled out behind my head in a halo of gold, and I sighed blissfully. Stars twinkled like tiny diamonds in the heavens, reflecting moonbeams on the ocean's waves.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Kai commented. "Full moon."

"Mhm," I nodded, squinting. "It's such a clear sky tonight. You can see everything so brightly…the moon, constellations, everything."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You study constellations?"

"Oh, no," I blushed, laughing a little to myself. "I just know a few…the obvious ones. The Little Dipper, North Star, things like that."

"Huh." He rolled over and propped his head up on his hand. "You know, travelers rely on stars for navigating the seas. I've learned all kinds of stuff, just from traveling with other guys and hearing what they had to say. Like, take the Archer—" and here he took my hand and pointed it high—"it always points in the same direction. So if your compass broke, you could turn to that, and you'd know exactly where you were headed."

Lightheaded, I nodded, the warmth of his skin against my own overwhelming. I let him guide my hand, and my eyes drank in the sight of the stars, traced their shapes, and learned their stories. His voice continued to speak: sweet, calm, and smelling faintly of coconut. It tickled in my ear, but I leaned closer and let my mind become numb with each syllable he uttered.

"…Kai?"

"Mhm?"

I bit my lip. "Why are you doing this? I mean…I mean, I _like_ it," I assured him, seeing his frown deepen, "but…why me? Why now?"

Kai sat up, and he let out a slow, agitated hum. The breeze picked up, tossing about his bandana from left to right in a flurry of color. "Because you're different," he spoke finally. "Because I feel like maybe, just maybe, something could happen between us. Who knows? I mean, was saving you really just coincidence or…or what?" He propped his arm on his knee and sighed. "I don't know. I act on impulse, I guess. Just something…something felt _right_. So, the way I figure, why not you, and why not now?"

My gaze relaxed, and I felt a tiny grin tug at my lips as I sat up as well and wrapped my arm around him. "I'm glad," I said simply, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who doesn't believe in coincidence."

He grinned at that, and lifted the practically empty bottle of wine one last time. "To serendipity, then."

"To serendipity," I agreed with a shy smile, and together we drank the wine to the last drop.

Summer has a way of letting every day slip between its hot little fingers. I'm not sure how to explain just how it is those thirty days fly by faster than all the others in a year. The next day, we shared ice cream together in the Snack Shack, while the next we took long walks on the beach, hand in hand. I…I liked it. More than I thought I would. Day by day, I felt myself blushing less and less, and I spoke with him openly, no longer afraid of sounding like a complete and total idiot. ("Do you still grow plants?" Kai continued to tease me.) Secret dates evolved to lunch at Doug's, and lunch at Doug's evolved into the inevitable gossip that would follow us as long as Manna's mouth was loose and eager ears were willing.

"Is it true Poppy broke up with Kai because he was cheating on her with you?"

I froze, my mouth half-open in shock as I prepared to buy chicken feed from Rick's farm. The poultry farmer sighed, and adjusting his spectacles, he continued, "I don't even get what you see in that guy. You saw what he did to my sister, didn't you? You saw how hurt she was. So what makes you think going out with him right after Popuri broke up with him is a good idea?"

"I—I'm sorry, but Kai and I were _what_?" I exclaimed, my mind still refusing to work. "I mean, this is—and that's not—it's not true, Rick! Why would Kai go out with me while he had Popuri? We were just…friends then." I averted his gaze and concentrated on the way the wood beneath us splintered at the plank edges. "Nothing happened until later. Okay?"

Rick paused. "Listen, Claire," he began again, his tone softer now, "even if you're right…even if Kai didn't date you until Popuri left, well, what makes you think this will last? Kai's the kind of guy who just breezes in and out of places—and I'm willing to bet he's got a girl in every city he stops by."

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, not very fond of this topic of conversation. "I…I don't believe that," I whispered.

"It could be true," Rick prodded. "You never know, Claire. Look, you seem like the kind of girl who'd know what she's doing, but let's face it: Kai is the kind of guy girls like you should try to avoid."

My throat tightened. "You just don't know him, Rick."

"And you do? I've known this guy for years—and Claire, honestly, how long have you known him? Two _seasons_?" He stared at me expectantly, but I refused to meet his gaze as I shut my eyes, pretending that this conversation wasn't happening. "Claire, how long is this going to last? Have you even thought about what happens once Kai leaves? For all you know, this is just a summer fling, and he'll leave you all al—"

"Chicken feed."

He blinked, and I trembled, my hands opening my wallet shakily. "What?"

"Chicken feed. I—I'm here to get chicken feed, Rick. That's all." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Could you…just get me enough chicken feed to last me through this season?"

And with the exchange of money, the topic dropped.

Yet, against my will, the doubt remained burned in my mind.

"Kai?"

My timid greeting stopped him in mid-stir, hands firmly wound about a spoon wadded in batter. "Hey, good timing," he grinned. "I'm in the middle of baking a cake here; give me a few minutes, and you can have the very delicious honor of licking the spoon."

I offered him a weak smile and crossed over to him, arms behind my back as I squeezed my hands together nervously. "Uh, that's nice." My gaze turned from the bowl in his hands to his infectious smile and jovial expression, and my mouth turned dry as I inwardly rehearsed what to say. _Have you thought about the future? Is this just a one summer thing? Kai, was I just a rebound? I really like you, but if you want to break up, I'll…I'll understand. I'll understand if…if…_

"Claire? Do you want the spoon or not?" He held it before me, eyebrows raised in confusion. "In case you've forgotten how to speak, you can just nod yes or no. It's not a life or death question, Claire. You open your mouth, you swallow, and you enjoy a sugar-rush you'll have to avoid as a diabetic later on in life. Now, yes or no?"

I blinked. "Um. Sugar is good."

"I'll take that as a yes."

For the next few minutes, I savored each and every bite that pushed off the inevitable questions I would have to ask, questions that I knew would leave a very different aftertaste in my mouth. But eventually, the spoon was licked clean, extra calories had entered my system, and the questions remained unanswered.

"So, what's up?" He propped his arms on the counter, giving me on of those suspicious looks more prevalent on _Law and Order_ than in the Mineral Town Snack Shack. I shrugged, and taking that as not-an-answer, Kai continued, "You're quieter than usual today, and it's kinda worrying me. I'm not a mind-reader, Claire. If you have a problem, tell me."

I fidgeted, my silence as transparent a shield as any, and mumbled, "It's more of a…question."

"Question?"

I nodded, wringing my hands. "Like, about what happens next. Once…you leave." Each word got quieter than the first, until Kai was straining to hear each and every syllable.

"Uh, well." He scratched his head, and offered me an unsure laugh. "Yeah, we do need to talk about that. Because…I honestly have no idea."

"I understand, you don't want any attachments—wait, what?" I paused in mid-lament as my eyes widened. "You mean, you…you never thought about it?"

He laughed again. "Well, yeah, I _thought_ about it. But I haven't really come up with any good answers. I mean…three seasons, Claire. God, that's a long time to be apart."

"Mhm," I nodded with a sigh. A _very_ long time.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Tell you to wait here like a good little girlfriend for some guy who'll only show up for one fourth of the year?" He shook his head, and the bandana swayed with him, back and forth. "That's…I mean, that's not fair to you, Claire. I saw what that did to Popuri, and I like you too much to let that happen to you."

I frowned a little in puzzlement. "What are you saying?" I whispered.

"I'm saying, give it a year, Claire," Kai explained, avoiding my gaze. "I'm saying, give yourself a chance to decide if I'm really who you want…because you can leave me at any time. I don't want to hear about you sitting out on any festivals, or pining over me, or any of that. Enjoy yourself, okay? And if next summer you feel the same way you do right now, then we'll see what happens."

I sat myself down in one of the stools and spun myself about, the information still sinking in. "So…we'll just not be…exclusive, then?"

"For a year, Claire. I know, it'll be absolute torture going to fun village celebrations with a nice date, but as your boyfriend, I'm going to put you through it." He winked. "Aren't I heartless, letting you enjoy yourself like that?"

Smiling, I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I replied, "That's fair, I guess. A year." I hesitated, twirling a strand of hair before adding, "I can…write to you, can't I?"

"As much as you like." He lifted up my chin, and with a serious voice that didn't quite match his cheerful expression, he continued, "I'll always write you back. And I want to hear about those festivals, alright?"

"Okay," I agreed, threading my fingers between his. "But, Kai…before you go…"

"What?"

I grinned, and announced, "There's a whole batch of pineapples waiting to go with you."

* * *

**End Note: **Whee! One third to go. I, personally, think this chapter was quite sappy and rushed, but eh. It wasn't exactly improving much the more I worked on it, so here it 'tis. Reviews, as always, are loved. Pineapples, too, are loved, but I'm not gonna beg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I'm a very bad girl. I did a lot of telling instead of showing this chapter, which is a big _no no_ in writing. I fail. DX But hey, at least it got written! Woot!

**Until Dawn**

_Chapter Three_

The easy part of losing Kai was remembering. I could remember the way he'd wrapped his arms around me, let his lips find mine, and stole away my first kiss—promising more were to come. I could remember how his fingers got lost in my hair, how when he whispered good-bye in my ear, he smelled faintly of pineapple and wine. Yes, remembering was easy. Simple.

Agony.

I'd fully intended to swamp Zack with letters for Kai every day, but once I finally sat down to write, I realized I couldn't think of anything to say. _"Come home soon" _sounded pointless; this wasn't even his home, anyway. _"I miss you too much for words" _sounded clingy, desperate, and stupid. _"Nothing's happened since you left" _sounded boring and too honest.

"_I love you" _scared me too much to write.

Those first few days were the worst, when I'd find myself walking to Kai's Snack Shack only to remember that he was gone now. Sometimes I'd walk along the beach, pick up a seashell, and let the sound of the ocean roar in my ears as I held it against my head, wondering if maybe these shells worked both ways as I whispered, "I miss you," into its hollow opening.

Yet time passed, as it always did. I farmed, I smiled, I waited. The first festival came, and with it came the memory of a promise I had unwillingly made him: "_I don't want to hear about you sitting out on any festivals, or pining over me, or any of that. Enjoy yourself, okay?"_

Enjoy myself. Ha. Is _that_ what I was doing?

My date and I sat beside each other, arms crossed, staring at the full moon in the sky. Embarrassed at having begged him last minute, I looked away from him in shame as he asked question after question: Why did I need a date so badly? What was the point of going to a festival where all you do is look at the sky? Couldn't I do that by myself?

Uncomfortable, I squeezed my arms even tighter around myself and wondered exactly when it was Stu's bedtime and why the hell I was so desperate I'd dragged him along with me.

_Dear Kai,_

_Things are going fine overall. I'm still growing plants (haha) and Rick is still giving me dirty looks. We had our first festival, and it was weird without you, but I think everything went okay. I still wish you were here, though. It's strange going to the Snack Shack and seeing it closed. Hope you enjoyed the pineapples._

_--Claire._

_PS: I miss you._

I folded the letter, stuck it in the envelope, and mailed it, proud that I could actually get something sent to him. The PS had been an afterthought, something I decided I could tack on even though it might seem too clingy or obvious. Zack took it to town, and it was a week or two before I got the reply:

_Greetings from Fiji!_

_Glad you enjoyed the festival. Next time, get a real date. (Yeah, Elli sent me a letter mentioning Stu. Nice.) You can do better, trust me. A gorgeous girl like you, guys should be lined up at your front door. Believe me, I've met enough girls around the world to know you're one of a kind. (The pineapples were delicious, by the way.) See you next summer!_

_--Kai._

_PS: I miss you, too._

Plans foiled, and dignity slightly bruised, I read it over and over until I'd memorized his hurried and slanting handwriting and the way his hand smudged the ink in the corner. Figuring out how to get a date for the next festival would be difficult, definitely. So many couples were taking shape in Mineral Town; I felt I would be lost in the shuffle. After all, I wasn't looking for anything serious. Not when Kai wasn't around.

Then fate took pity on me, as an opportunity fell into my lap.

"Claire? A-are you busy?"

Cliff stood outside my door, hands in pockets, looking this way and that nervously. I didn't really get what all the anxiety was about (I wasn't going to eat him or anything) until he finally said, "It's just—there's this festival, okay? And I'd go with Ann, except we got into a small fight and now she won't go with me. So I figured…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed, too thankful to care I was his second-choice; all things considered, he was my second, too. "I'd love to be your date. Um, when do you want to pick me up?"

He shrugged, thanks shining in his eyes, and mumbled eight was fine with him if that was okay. It might sound silly, but I didn't really care _who_ it was asking me out at this point, as long as they were legal and male. So I hummed as I mined for ores, fed the animals, and shipped my goods, waiting for a date that I could fold into the confines of an envelope.

When Cliff showed up, my hair was flat and tousled, and I couldn't care less. My overalls had a stain on the knee, but that didn't bother me. Make-up was ignored, as was the usual process of date-preening, and I didn't even try to do last-minute touch-ups when I heard him knock. "Ready to go?" I asked, locking the door and following him as his head bobbed yes. To my satisfaction, he hadn't preened himself either; what was the point, when we didn't care about impressing each other? Once again, I found myself standing under the night sky with a date who wasn't Kai, and I pretended that fact didn't bother me in the least when, in truth, I knew it was eating me up inside.

"What was the fight about?" I asked finally, attempting to end the silence.

He looked up, blinked in surprise, then turned away. "Something stupid. I…I just need a job. Bad." His voice cracked. "I might be leaving. In fact, I probably will. So I told her, and…well. You can guess what happened next."

Something in me ached when he said that, and pity crept into my voice without my knowledge. "I'm sure everything will be fine, though," I insisted softly. "Traveling must be a thrill, and I'm sure you can visit her."

But he merely grunted at my hollow sympathies, and my well-wishes were reduced to silence. "_What a hypocrite_," I chided myself. "_Here you are, crushed after Kai left you for three seasons, and this guy will have to leave Ann for _good_. How can there be a silver lining on a cloud so dark?_"

Talking about it does no good. Talking simply makes your fears tangible, when all you want is for them to disappear before your very eyes. So I stepped closer to him, squeezed his hand, and said, "Can you tell me about Fiji?"

And grateful, he did so.

My next letter wasn't as fake as the first, and about half of it wasn't about me at all. I lamented about Cliff's situation, how awful he must be feeling about leaving Ann behind, and throughout it all didn't say what we both were thinking: that the two of us could very well end up like them. I finished on a lighter note, complaining about the dreary weather and scenery, and said how much I was longing for the summer beach and sand.

I didn't mention longing for Kai, too, but I think he knew what I meant.

Sometimes, simply waking up seemed another way the world kept pulling Kai away from me. He'd haunt my dreams, saying all the words I longed for him to write: "_I can't stand being away from you._" "_I need you by my side._" "_I love you._" I'd soak in their brilliance, their honesty, and bury my head in his shoulder, repeating each syllable and meaning every word.

We'd stay that way until dawn, when the sun would separate fantasy and reality from my sleepy mind.

I tore the second letter from its envelope eagerly, after just glancing at the postage stamp upon it lettered in some unfamiliar language. My eyes scoured it readily:

_How's it going, beautiful?_

_Pass on my apologies to Cliff; he's a good guy, and I hate to hear things are going so bad for him. Hope things work out between him and Ann, anyway. (You sure he's looked everywhere? Carter's maybe, or Jeff's…?) Man, is it wrong to be incredibly jealous that he gets to watch the stars with you instead of me? Haha, I know: I started this whole nonexclusive policy. Still, though… Ah, well. Hope you're having fun. Even if it is snowy, boring and awful without me. _

_--Kai._

_PS: It's sunny over here. Nice, bright sunshine. Now _you_ get to be the jealous one. _

Ironically, once the letter arrived, the flurry of snow got worse by the day, coating my windows and door until finally it became a challenge just to walk outside each morning. After exhausting myself at the Lake Cave, I'd trudge onward to the Inn, where I could warm myself and listen to stories from the local townsfolk. Some were funny: the time Karen almost poisoned the Gourmet with her "super-secret" recipe for curry. Some were painful to hear: the loss of Gotz's wife and daughter on Mother's Hill. My favorites were always Cliff's as he spoke about lands far away from humble Mineral Town, lands Kai could be at right now. Brazil. The Philippines. Spain. It always made me feel closer to Kai, as if learning about these exotic places made them less surreal and bridged an unspoken gap between us.

"I can't imagine seeing so many places," I'd told Cliff once, shaking my head. "It's so incredible—how can you be satisfied in a small place like this?"

Cliff grinned sheepishly, and I noticed that his gaze was no longer on me, but the redheaded waitress behind the counter. "There's more for me here," he answered me, "than I could find in any other corner of the world."

And when he said that, I just knew he couldn't leave.

Fishing out Kai's letter once again, I did as he suggested and barraged Jeff with requests to hire Cliff. "I'd love to," he'd replied, "but we're awfully short on money now, what with so many people buying things on credit lately. I can't afford to give him a salary for a few seasons now."

The Doctor's explanation was different, but the reply still negative, as was Carter's apologetic decline. Rick merely gave me an incredulous look, and Barley had laughed, saying he had more need of a babysitter than a farmhand. Dejected, I came home in a slump, and threw myself on my bed in defeat.

Cliff and Ann weren't so different from myself and Kai. A traveler and a small-town girl. Two people who, despite the odds, wanted to stay together at all costs. Part of my desire to help Cliff was merely out of sympathy, but another part of me—one I didn't want to acknowledge—whispered that if the love between these two could fade, then so could what existed between me and Kai.

I closed my eyes, buried my head in my pillow, and let the ticking of the clock count away all the doubts that multiplied in my mind. Sleep could cure this. Sleep.

Or a knock on the door.

Groggy, I opened it to see a face I hadn't even considered, and one that would offer not only salvation for Cliff, but inner peace for me: Duke. "We're in need of a few more hands around the winery," he'd explained with a chuckle. "I was wondering if and you and a friend could--?"

"Cliff," I'd spoken immediately, hope surging. "Cliff could help."

And it took every ounce of willpower to stop me from embracing the married man before me in a thankful hug.

_Dear Kai,_

_I'm not sure if you're going to like or dislike the news in this letter. I found Cliff a job at the Winery, which is great. The downside, I guess, is that since he's with Ann, I can't spend New Year's with him. I'm fine with it, but no one else seems really into asking me out this year. I'm just going to go about it alone, if you don't mind (it's your own fault for removing Stu from the list of eligible bachelors). Love you, and hope you don't mind._

_--Claire._

It wasn't until after I'd sent it I realized I'd told him I love him. And strangely enough, that thought didn't terrify me, but brought a smile to my face.

New Year's is celebrated in many different ways. You can go to the Square and share food with the other villagers, or romance with a date on Mother's Hill, but for some reason, nothing seemed more natural to me than walking to the beach to celebrate the coming of the New Year. Everything was different from when I'd come here with Kai; a layer of frost covered the bright white building we'd used to stand outside of everyday. Wistfully, I put my fingers on the windowpane, and watched as they left trails in my wake. Tomorrow, the ice would be gone, just a figment of my memory. Spring would wash away everything, making way for Summer.

Summer. Never had there been a more beautiful word.

"Claire?"

A soft voice arrested my attention, and I turned, in shock, to see its owner. A warm wooly cap covered her head of cotton candy curls, and she crossed her arms, mittens clutching knitted sleeves. I flinched involuntarily, and something flashed in those red eyes: hurt, confusion, or both.

"I didn't know you spent New Year's here, too," the girl stated, her bubbly voice returning as the shock of seeing me vanished. "You can get a prettier view from the dock, you know."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded, unsure of the etiquette one should use with a boyfriend's ex. Frozen, I let her drag me by the arm to join her on the dock, where we sat side-by-side, staring at the night sky. She didn't seem like she meant me any harm, not in the jealous manner I feared she might take. I'd never really had someone jealous of me before, and if the movies and the books were any indication, I didn't _want_ someone to be.

"The stars are already showing," Popuri chirped excitedly, pointing. "Look! It's going to be really beautiful this year, I can tell." No pretenses clouded her cheerful expression, and I let my guard drop for a moment as I nodded in agreement.

"You can see the North Star," I offered, and at that her smile faltered somewhat. Wringing her hands in her lap, she looked away.

"Yeah, I guess he showed you that too, huh?"

I blinked, surprised "he" had even come up at all. Strangely, I'd been expecting her to avoid mentioning Kai at all costs if she intended to be friendly (which, it seemed to me, she _was_ intending to be). "W-well, I've seen the North Star before," I stammered, pretending I wasn't as unnerved as I felt. "He just…showed me some of the other constellations. Ones I didn't recognize."

Popuri nodded, hugging her knees close. "You really wouldn't think about it, but Kai actually knows all kinds of things," she continued. "He can drive a boat, cook a meal for thirty people, navigate by the stars alone, and he can make anybody in the world laugh." She wrapped her scarf tighter about her and chuckled lightly. "Even Rick, though he doesn't want to admit it. He's so stubborn about weird things like that, you know? Men have this weird pride and all…"

The girl heaved a long sigh, and I took it as a cue to reply. Unfortunately, nothing in my mind seemed a suitable answer, and my mouth opened only to close in defeat.

"Still, as far as guys go, Kai's one of the best," Popuri added, giving me a quick glance. Mistaking my silence for taking offense, she insisted, "I—I mean, when I was dating him, I thought he was just the greatest guy ever! He's real romantic, always spending his free time trying to be the best boyfriend he can be, and I'm totally not bashing on him or anything! He's…great. Kai's great."

This time, Popuri was the one reduced to silence, and I tried to find my voice. Normally, the pink-haired girl would be the one filling an awkward silence, but now that I was doing the job, I couldn't help but realize how much I was seriously lacking in that area. "Some days it doesn't even feel real, being with him. I just—I could never imagine leaving him." I turned to her, the unspoken question hanging in the air: "_So why did you?"_

No answer.

Wordlessly, Popuri drew away from me, and we watched as the stars twinkled in the darkening night. A sliver of the moon hung above us, smiling like a Cheshire cat as it witnessed the awkward scene between Popuri and I with glee. Desperately, I tried to ignore the uncomfortable atmosphere and let pictures of Kai enter my mind, one by one blocking this unease from view.

"This is the first year in forever I could have asked someone to a festival."

Her soft voice traveled on the breeze, and she shut her eyes, trying to explain something that had no words. "I'd never been able to with him—I'd never been able to _make_ myself. Sometimes I'd have a sleepover with another girl, or I'd babysit Stu or May, and sometimes I'd just sit here, watching life pass me by." She twirled a strand of her hair, curling it tight about her finger before letting it go. "But I'm not a patient person, I guess. And I sort of got tired of trying to figure out what I was waiting for."

I stared at her, and suddenly Kai's voice drifted through my mind unbidden: _"So, what am I supposed to do? Tell you to wait here like a good little girlfriend for some guy who'll only show up for one fourth of the year?_ _I saw what that did to Popuri, and I like you too much to let that happen to you."_

"Rick says I was right to leave him." Sighing, she released a small puff of air, and said, "I think it was the right choice, but not because Kai was scum or anything. He just wasn't right for _me_ anymore, and I wasn't right for _him_. We wanted different things. Cliff was ready to drop everything to stay with Ann, right? So…why wasn't Kai ready to do the same for me?" She ducked her head and smiled. "I just wasn't 'the one.' And I never could be."

Suddenly a warm mitten was upon my own hand, and as warmth coursed into my body I looked up to see her smiling at me, radiating goodwill. "Kai is absolutely head-over-heels for you, Claire. You should see the letters he's sent me; he's been _begging_ for my approval."

"H-he has?" I managed. A thousand questions rose in my throat; what _had_ he said about me, anyway?

"Mhm. He wants to make sure there are no hard feelings or whatever." Popuri grinned. "At first, I didn't _want_ to be okay with it, but you know, I think you could make him really happy. And if he makes you happy, well, then everything's settled, isn't it?"

Relief coursed through my body at her blessing, and I found I could only whisper, "…Thank you." Still, even those words didn't seem enough.

Streaks of color were painted onto the sky as light rippled on the ocean's surface. Looking to the horizon, the two of us could see the sun peeking over the crest of the waves, and she squeezed my hand, saying, "Happy New Year!"

Light spilled onto the heavens, and I smiled, watching with her as all the tears and laughter of the past year were wiped away, leaving our future a blank, open, and inviting page.

_Claire._

_Spring already, huh? Almost Summer. To be honest, I'm dying to see you, and I can only hope you're just as ready to see me. But this is your choice, and whatever you choose, I'll be fine with it. If you want to stay together, I'll be there with open arms. If you want to leave…well, I can understand that. Again, I don't want to force you to do anything. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, okay?_

_I love you, Claire. No matter what._

_--Kai._

Sunrise.

If you listen, you can hear the gulls crying in the early morning, just waking from their slumber. If you close your eyes, you can smell the salt of the summer breeze wafting towards the shore. If you squint, you can see the sun as it creeps barely above the horizon, and if you run up to the edge of the dock, you can see a shadow in the distance.

I don't think I can control my emotions anymore; my heart is pounding against the cage of my body, slamming again and again as I take in frightened breaths.

God, I've never hated waiting so much in my life.

Dawn. That's all I'm asking for. That the ship in the distance would reach the shore, and that its traveler—_my_ traveler—would disembark it, smiling at my presence. I want to hear his voice again, the way it causes shivers to crawl up and down my spine, and the way his touch awakens every inch of me I'm unaware of.

It's coming closer now, this shadow on the waves. I tense, preparing myself as I stand ready, my nails digging into my skin as my hands clench into fists. Yet there's nothing to be afraid of but what lies ahead, and to be honest, for once, the unknown thrills me.

He's waving, and I'm laughing now, waving back. Tears of joy spring to my eyes, and I don't know why I'm crying. Why should I be crying, when I've never felt so happy about anything in my life?

The boat has docked, and with a loud cry of "land-ho!" he sweeps onto the pier, and gives me the cheeky grin I've missed for oh-so-long. I drink in the sight of his laughing eyes, the way his hair is swept under his bandana, and I wonder how my mere memory could do him justice. "Miss me?" Kai asks, and I press myself against him, laughing and crying all at the same time as I bury my head in his shoulder.

I know that it's not an easy choice. I know that once I welcome him in my arms, I could very well be setting myself up for heartache every time he leaves our shore. Yet it's my choice, and if I've learned anything, it's that I need him more than I've ever needed anyone. I still want to learn more about him. I want him to learn more about me. I want to see where this path leads, for better or worse.

"I love you, Kai," I whisper into his ear. "I could never let you go."

I've made my decision, and as he pulls me close, the rays of the early dawn flash across the sky, heralding a new beginning, a new day, and endless possibilities.

The End

* * *

**End Note:** So, that's it! Yup, the end was too vague, choppy, etc. etc. I know, I know. It pains me. But after much rewording, moving paragraphs around, and other fun editing things, I came up with this, and I hope you all enjoyed it. (Whew! I feel so drained; fluff is so taxing!)

Thank you to the many reviewers and many readers; I honestly did not expect so much support. Many thanks.

And **Randomness fer Life**, I hope you've finally gotten the Kai x Claire fluff you've been craving. ;)


End file.
